Troubled Love
by bakura240
Summary: Ryou is out with Malik when something unexpected happens! And to top it off Bakura reveals his true feeling to his hikari! Ryou is extremely confused! YAOI WARNING! RxM RxB Sorry MarikHikari Malik, not Yami Marik
1. Road Trip

Road Trip 

**Author's Notes: Just so you know, when every Bakura is mentioned in this, I'm not talking about Yami Bakura. I'm talking about Ryou, I just prefer to call him Bakura Plus this is the first time I've every written anything like this so please don't heckle me!**

The wind blew through the young teens hair. Sat in the passenger seat he looked over the vast darkness of the night. His friend driving, head faced forwards. There was no noise made by either. They just sat, taking in the rich silence of the other. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The dark orange light fading into blackness every second. As he sat there, his silver hair floating around his head, his eyelids began to feel heavy as the beauty of the sunset hypnotized him. His friend looking over and smiling as his head droops into a gentle sleep.

His eyes jolted open as he felt something grab his leg. A dark figure leaning over to him from the driver seat and beginning to kiss his cheek softly. When the figure was caught in the light, the boy got a great pain in the pit of his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MARIK!" he yelled, trying to push his friend away.

"What does it look like?" Marik replied as his lips curled into a smirk that sent a shiver down the boy's spine. He moved towards the silver haired teen and placed his lips upon the others. Moving his hand up the boy's chest.

"Get off!" he cried. A look of anger in his chocolate brown eyes.

"But I thought this was what you wanted, Ryou?" Marik looked into his eyes innocently. Seducing him with those violet eyes of his. Ryou couldn't bring himself to look away. His head screamed to look away, run away, get out of there! But he just couldn't do it. He was paralyzed with shock.

"Besides." Marik continued, "I've been patient. Held back all day. Waited till the right time to pounce." Putting an emphasis on _pounce _he lurched forwards and kissed Ryou again. This time shooting his long tongue into the innocent boy's mouth, searching every inch of it. Ryou wanted to stop. At least he thought he did.

Marik's hands slowly lifted Ryou's top up and he began to stroke his smooth chest. Bakura's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt a bizarre tingle in his stomach. 'What was happening? Why didn't he just push him off? Is this really happening?' So many thoughts ran through his unclear mind, becoming more and more foggy as the pleasure went on. Marik pulled away to take in breathe. Sat there gasping for air, he glared at Ryou, who wasn't sure what had just happened. Also gasping for air, he searched Marik's face. Then he finally focused on his eyes and saw so much emotion. Cold sweat dripping from his face, Ryou lifted a shaking hand up to Marik's shoulder. Marik moved his head next to Ryou's and whispered softly in his ear, "It's okay." Then licking his ear, receiving a small whimper from his prey. Bakura could smell the scent of Marik's golden hair. He placed his hands on Marik's waste, only to have them knocked off as Marik sat up. Moving onto the passenger seat with Ryou, he lent over him. Ryou felt himself pushing back on the seat, almost as if he was trying to get as far away from Marik as possible, but he didn't want to. Marik ripped his top off and came down onto Ryou. There naked skin pressed together. Ryou felt very awkward, he began to sweat and felt closed in. He had never done anything sexual in his life, not even with a girl, let alone a man! Yet, in his despair, he urged Marik on with his eyes. Marik pulled back slightly so he was able to kiss Ryou again. Having no mercy, plunged into the young boys mouth, his hands wondering over Ryou's body. He began teasing Ryou, stroking his nipples and pulling away his kiss, Ryou moaned for more every time he did so. Ryou realised his jeans felt unnaturally tight and needed freedom. He pushed his hips into Marik's as he tried to get more comfortable. Marik's hand landed on Ryou's inflated crotch and rubbed it gently, making the pressure even worse for Ryou. He tilted his head back and let out a great cry. Marik smiled. First removing Ryou's top completely, then working his way down, Marik licked Ryou's stomach, causing the boy to squirm and whimper. Continuing to rub Bakura's caged erection, Marik finally got to the prize. He slowly unbuttoned Ryou's jeans, causing him to give a huge sigh of relief, as his member was set free. Bakura looked down at his soon-to-be-lover and smiled. Before making another move, Marik stared at Ryou's face, his cheeks red from the heat, his hair wild and stuck to his face from the sweat, his eyes now shut tight, awaiting his pleasure. Marik just smirked and began to stroke Ryou's erection. The sweet moans and whines caused Marik to feel his own tightness. But he ignored it.

Engulfing the shaft he held Ryou down. Attempting to move towards that loving warmth, Ryou wriggled, trying to push forwards but was prevented. His fingers digging into the leather of the car seat, his head held up as he cried Marik's name. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he felt something great. It shot through his body, causing him to make one last moan as his seed shot into Marik's throat. Marik swallowed it lovingly. He looked up at Ryou who was pale, the blood gone from his face. He was panting with his head down. His hair limp over his shoulders and around his face. His eyes were shut tight, just as before and Marik took the time to stair longingly at his lover while he couldn't see. As his eyes fluttered open, Marik looked away. Beginning to take Ryou's jeans off completely. He threw them onto the back seat and stroked the pale legs. The skin was so soft, like the petals of a rose. He began to suckle on the smooth skin until a mark was left. Chuckling to himself Marik looked back up at Bakura. He looked exhausted.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily." Marik warned as a smirk spread across his face.

"There's more!" Ryou looked like Marik had just said something ridiculous. Marik stood up and pulled off his own trousers, revealing his own erection. Ryou looked at it, feeling his face blush. Marik licked his fingers and touched Ryou's entrance. He squealed at the intrusion. Marik made sure Bakura was ready before he entered. Putting his fingers in and whispering for Ryou to relax, he suddenly hit a spot that made Ryou jump and gasp. After hitting the spot several times, getting more and more pleasure from each gasp, he removed his fingers. Ryou was pink in the face and nodded his approval to Marik. Nodding back, he proceeded. Slowly he began to insert himself into Ryou. Beginning a rhythm as Ryou gasped with pleasure. Pushing Ryou's legs up, Marik started to be more forceful, although he didn't want to hurt Ryou, he wasn't going to be merciful. With the sudden pain, Ryou screamed, grabbing onto Marik pulling his head close to his own. Marik kissed Ryou's head lovingly and proceeded with the rhythm. Holding onto Ryou so he wouldn't slip, Marik began to moan. Now both moaned in time, both crying out for more, both getting closer and closer to that point. Marik began to pump Ryou's new erection. Ryou's eyes snapped open with the sudden arousal. Now both crying each other's names, they sped up. Both clinging on, digging their fingers into the other's skin, making it bruise and bleed. With one final push, Marik cried out as he felt his essence pour into Ryou. He panted, slowly retreating. Ryou was spread out on the seat, even more exhausted than before. Marik couldn't hold himself up anymore and landed on Ryou. His head on the hot chest of his lover, both their hearts racing in excitement. Marik slowly moved up so his head was level with Ryou's and kissed him on the lips tenderly. Gasping for air, he whispered "Never say I don't give you anything…" and he smirked with a giggle and both fell asleep.

"Ryou … HEY RYOU!"

Ryou's head shot up to find that Marik was back in the driver seat. He looked around and saw that they were parked outside the block of apartments he lived in.

"Wake up sleepy head, you're home." Marik was smiling at Bakura.

"Wha- What happened?" Ryou's head throbbed and his eye's were full of sleep.

"For Ra's sake Ryou. You fell asleep and I brought you back home." Marik said in a stating the obvious voice. Ryou blinked.

'Was it all a dream?' he was so unsure. Either that or Marik is suffering from short-term memory loss. '…But it was so real.' He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Part of him was glad it didn't happen. Yet, he longed to kiss Marik. After what they had done, he felt so much love for Marik. He was fighting with himself as to what he should think. With his current position he decided to be relieved and just laughed it off. Marik raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Marik!" He said with a smile and got out the car. He began to walk but was stopped.

"Hey, wait a sec." Marik shouted and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here. It's my mobile number." He handed it to Ryou. Taking the paper Ryou was confused. "If you ever want to talk or anything, just call me, okay?" Marik said, almost as if he were about to burst into tears.

"Um… okay." So what did this mean? Did it happen? Was this a hint Marik wanted to do it more? Or was he just being friendly?

God, I wish I knew what he was thinking Ryou thought. Marik drove off and left Ryou alone. He began to walk into the block of apartments. 

"It must have all been a dream." He said to himself with a smile. "What on earth was I thinking that it was real? I mean, me and Marik are close but that's just absurd!" he chuckled to himself as he made his way to his apartment. But with every step he took, the chuckles turned into sobs as he realised just what that event had meant to him. When he got his apartment he slammed the door shut and ran to his room. He flew onto his bed and plunged his face into his pillow. Making loud sobs as he cried out his misery and felt so alone. He lay there for hours until he cried himself to sleep, not noticing the dried blood on his fingers…


	2. A Second Path

**A Second Path**

Author's Notes: So this is chapter two. Sorry if any of it is all over the place because I just made most of this off the top of my head. Seriously I've been thinking of what to do next and couldn't think of anything so just started typing. And yes there will be another chapter. Not sure how many more but maybe between 4-6. So here it is…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik turned his head back to the road in front of him and drove off, leaving Bakura on the pavement. He gave a little sigh as he watched through his rear view mirror to see him disappear around the corner. He hated lying to Bakura, but then again he hadn't actually lied, he just hadn't told the whole truth. _So… yea, I lied_ he thought.

_How could I let that happen? But I wanted it to happen. I wonder if he did too. Deep down._

Marik's golden hair blew in the wind, odd strands gliding over his face. He was lost in his thought, only just paying attention to his surroundings.

_Well I wasn't drunk, so I did it all out of my own feelings… Ra I wish I'd been drunk. That would be a great excuse._

"Shit!" he cried out as he missed his turning. "O well… looks like I'm taking the long way home." He sped into the horizon, the various light and sound of the city all watched by the silver moon.

The next morning Ryou woke up with a headache and his face felt as though it had been hit by a truck. Moaning when he was it was 9:30am, he plopped his head back into his damp pillow.

"Hey rise and shine!" A familiar voice mused. Bakura landed on the bed and began bouncing up and down.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Ryou voice croaked from the depths of his pillow. Bakura pouted and looked at Ryou.

"Jeez the one time I'm nice to you and you throw it back in my face!"

Ryou lifted his head and glared at Bakura through blood shot eyes.

"Fuck me! What happened to you?" Bakura sounded concerned which was weird. He leaned over to get a better look at his hikari.

"No thanks, and I'm fine." Ryou said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Bakura chuckled and put a hand on Ryou's cheek.

"Seriously, you okay?" He stared into Ryou's eyes and smile sadistically (although he didn't actually mean to). Ryou brushed his yami's palm from his face and looked down at his crossed legs, trying to keep his gaze from Bakura's. He shook his head and smiles weakly.

"Really I'm fine." He lied "Just tired. I got home late last night."

"NO F'IN JOKE!" Bakura's mood suddenly changed to his normal angry self. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I STAYED UP FOR HOURS WORRYING WHERE YOU WERE AND THEN I DON'T EVEN GET A 'HELLO' WHEN YOUR BACK!" He had now worked himself up and had stood up and shaking in fury.

"Well you weren't awake when I came in." Ryou glared at his yami, wondering if he should be pushing him. "Besides I don't think it's any of your business what I'm doing so just back off!"

Bakura was taken aback by the sudden outburst from his shy little hikari.

"Ryou…" Bakura suddenly changed back into is concerned voice and looked down on the small boy below him. "What actually happened last night - and before you start moaning it's none of my business again I'm just wondering because you look like you've been crying all night." Ryou opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Is it Marik?" Ryou shot up.

_Oh my god! _The three words ran through his head over and over again.

"Did he hurt you? Dammit! I should've gone with you," Bakura said, punching his palm with his fist. "I knew he was a no good some of a b-" He broke off. Noticing his hikari's body. It was alert. This could only mean one thing.

_I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him._ Ryou took a deep breath and got off the bed.

"No" he murmured, "Like I said, I'm fine." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard only to find it empty, he just sighed and walked over to the sink, grabbed one of the dirty mugs and ran it under the hot tap. The water scolded his hands and he hissed at the brief pain. He felt so strange, so… empty. Giving another sigh he turned off the tap and something on his finger caught his attention. Moving it closer to his face to get a better look he gasp as he saw a tiny patch of dried blood on his finger. His eyes widened and his throat felt dry. Suddenly something wrapped around his waste and he dropped the mug on the floor. Bakura had come in and for some strange reason was holding onto Ryou, his head buried in the silver locks of his light.

"Um…" Ryou wasn't sure what to say and turned his head slightly so he could see Bakura through the corner of his eye. He looked as though he'd jus fallen asleep. Blinking in confusion Ryou cleared his throat.

"You do know… I love you Ryou…" Bakura said in a kind of timid way. Ryou blushed and widened his eyes at the sudden comment.

"W-WHAT!" he turned and pushed away from Bakura, looking into his eyes to try and find any hint of sarcasm or something, _anything_ that would mean he was lying. He stepped back and felt his back touch the kitchen counter, his hands grabbed onto the edge.

_Shit! He's telling the truth… what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't tell him about Marik… It might not even be true… _Bakura seemed to glide as he walked closer to Ryou, pressing his body into the other. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waste once again and pulled it into his own. His eyes were half lidded with passion as he looked into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. He moved his head in slowly and placed is lips on Ryou's.

"Ooooookay that's enough!" He said pushing on Bakura's chest to break the kiss. "Stop kidding me around now Bakura, you know how I feel about that… stuff (for want of a better word)." His voice was slightly shaky as he spoke. Ryou managed to release himself from Bakura's grip but couldn't escape the loving gaze. Cold sweat dripping from his forehead he turned to walk off but Bakura grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'm not kidding Ryou." He said in an almost evil way, a smirk playing over his lips. Ryou didn't dare turn round; knowing the look on his yami's face would be one of cruel intentions. Bakura chuckles as he felt the small body shake under his grip.

"You know that one way or another I _will_ get what I want." He slowly twisted Ryou's arm and listened with satisfaction as a whimper came from the hikari. He moved forwards and places his lips on Ryou's shoulder, just next to his neck. He suckled on the pale flesh and bit into it lightly. Ryou's mouth was open, gasping repeatedly as Bakura's tongue massaged the tender skin. His hands crept like spiders down the slim waste and crawled under the shirt. They ran gently up Ryou's smooth chest, lifting the shirt as they went. He took one of his lights limp arms and moved it up until the hand was grabbing onto his hair. Ryou was panting now, he wanted to stop but his body wouldn't let him. Bakura wouldn't let him.

After a few moments, Bakura forces Ryou to turn and face him and places a hand on the back of the small ones head, making small stroking movements down his white hair. Ryou's face was stained with tears as he looked up into Bakura's eyes. Moving in, Bakura pulled the other's head towards him and embraced in a kiss. First he massaged the other's soft lips with his own and gradually moved his tongue into the mouth. Ryou flinched and moaned slightly at the warmth that entered his mouth. After feeling the delightful feeling he began to return it and Bakura gave a little smile before returning to the kiss.

Soon they were locked in the passion and found them selves falling about as Bakura tried to manoeuvre to the bedroom. Still holding each other and searching the abyss of the other's mouth, they eventually landed on the bed and broke the kiss, gasping for air. Bakura was sitting on Ryou's stomach and leaning over his hikari, supported by his arms. He gave a smile and began removing Ryou's shirt. He pulled it over the boy's head and threw it to the side. He pulled Ryou up so he was holding him and soon was removing his own shirt. Ryou let out a moan as he felt Bakura's chest grazed his own and felt a slight friction in his jeans. Ryou sighed and fell to the bed. Bakura looked down at the sad face and moved down next to the small boy, placing a hand on his waste.

"What's wrong?" He croaked. He lay his head down just slightly above Ryou's and wrapped his arms around him. Giving a sigh he waited for a reply.

"Well… I… We…" He stammered for a while and then found the words.

"Bakura, I think something happened… you know, last night."

Bakura looked down at his hikari and placed his thumb on the small chin to raise his head.

"What do you mean… you think?" He was trying to pick his words wisely. The way Ryou was right then, if he said one thing out of place then he would never know.

"Well… I- I think… You see Marik and me… Well," he looked away in embarrassment. "I think we did it."

"WHAT!"


	3. Moving On

Moving On

**Author's Notes: Ok so I just got my first three reviews on chapter two and it totally inspired me start chapter 3 so thanks you!**

**Now it rambles on a bit in some parts but it's all to set the mood. OK!**

---------------------------------------

"Bakura calm dow – DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ryou was desperately trying to calm Bakura when he ran into his own room to got one of his many knives.

"Bakura you are **_not _**going to kill Marik!" He yelled, standing with his arms spread out to block his yami.

"YOU JUST SAID HE SLEPT WITH YOU! OF COURSE I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Bakura was furious. He had only just revealed his true feelings to Ryou and was about to prove it only to discover the freak Marik had beat him to it!

"I told you _I think. _I mean it could have just been a dream!" Bakura blinked at Ryou in confusion. "When Marik dropped me off he didn't say anything about it or even act like anything had happened so it _must_ have been a dream." Even though these words began to even convince Ryou, he remembered the blood he had seen on his finger. Luckily, Bakura seemed to buy it.

He sighed mournfully and dropped the knife on the floor. He seemed to almost collapse on Ryou as he wrapped his arms around him. Ryou timidly followed suit and smiled at his yami's relief.

"But still…" Bakura moved away slightly. "Why did _you _have a dream about having sex with…Marik?" He cringed. Ryou shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well, how about finishing what we started?" he didn't even wait for an answer and ground his hips into Ryou's. Giving a weak smile, Ryou looked up and pecked Bakura on the lips. But as soon as their lips parted, Bakura pulled Ryou's head in and his tongue shot into the unsuspecting boy's mouth. Moving back over to the bed he straddled Ryou and undid his jeans effortlessly.

A lump formed in the hikari's throat, but he had no protest to what was about to happen.

Marik woke up and was surprised to see it was already 11am. _Well, I did get home at 3am. _On his drive home not only was he exhausted but had to deal with his thoughts about Ryou, causing him to take a **_very _**long way home.

He managed to crawl out of bed, his head weighed down with pain. He gave out a load groan as the sound of screaming filled his ears.

"MALIK! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WATCHING THE MUMMY THIS EARLY!" He yelled, knowing that the source of the screaming was his damned yami watching his favourite movie - with the volume on full. He listened as Malik scrambled about the living room, trying to turn the volume down. Marik walked into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His yami was sprawled out on the floor after diving for the remote (even though it was the wrong one). He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turn the volume do so the movie was barely audible.

"I can't hear it now!" Malik pouted. "Your such a controlling bitch!"

"If only this remote worked on you." Marik sighed throwing it onto the couch. He exited into the kitchen to get some coffee.

On his return Malik had turned the volume back up a few. _As if I wouldn't notice._ He sat down on the other end of the couch and watched as scarabs ate some random person.

"So?" Malik said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"So, what?" Marik glared at him with slightly bloodshot eyes.

"How'd it go last night? DUH!" Malik said like it was so obvious.

"What the hell's that mean? All we did was go for a pizza. Not exactly much to talk about." Marik didn't mind lying to his yami, seeing as he did it all the time.

"Well you definitely came home late for someone who just went out for a pizza." Malik said smugly.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Trying to hold back the worry from his face. Could it be possible Malik had expected what happened to happen?

"Nothing I guess." Malik shrugged. "Just seems a bit odd. Like you two were up to something else." Marik's heart missed a beat. "Hey… I think I know what's going on!" A sweat began to cover his forehead. He tried to hide his worry as best he could, but Malik could cut through his cover-up like a knife.

"YOUR PLANNING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR BAKURA!" Malik shouted out, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Uh…no." Marik didn't know what had given his crazy yami that idea. But that was exactly it. HE'S CARZY! (Or just plain stupid).

"Well don't tell me, I'll get it eventually." He waved a hand as if to shoo Marik away.

_Yea, if by eventually you mean **never**! _Marik snickered to himself at the thought. Malik completely clueless.

Bakura and Ryou lay in bed, entwined together. Bakura was fast asleep whereas his hikari was wide-awake. He couldn't get the thought of Marik from his head. Yes, he now loved Bakura after his other had shown that he did care; but he still kept Marik in the back of his mind.

_No! I have to move on. If it really did happen I'll just have to wipe it from my memory. Besides…Marik has **his** yami to love…_And with that thought, Ryou finally drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, Ryou found Bakura to be missing from his side. He stretched out and realised he smelt something burning.

Fuck, what's Bakura done now? He scrambled out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown. (Didn't want to run round naked. Even in his own home). He ran to the kitchen and found Bakura battling with the frying pan and what looked like a melted Frisbee. Ryou chuckled at the site. Bakura turned round from hearing the sound and blinked at his light. He then smiled and showed Ryou the contents of the pan. 

"I'm making pancakes." He said proudly.

"You do know I could have just made them for you." Ryou smiled. Bakura looked dumbfounded and blinked at him.

"But… I'm making them for you." Ryou's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. "Don't worry! They wont kill you!" He added. Ryou didn't know if this was a joke or if he seriously thought he's that bad at cooking: but still chuckled all the same.

Ryou walked over to the cupboard and grabbed his favourite mug and a sachet of cocoa. He loved having his hot drink on cold winter mornings. It just seemed to fit. After making it he huddled onto a chair at the table, taking in the warmth from his mug. Bakura watched as if he were mesmerized by the way his light sipped at the liquid and his tongue darted out after to lick up any remains – like a kitten licking its mouth after drinking milk.

_Heh, cats. One animal I actually like! _He smiled and returned his focus on the pancake that refused to come out the pan.

After finally managing to make several pancakes he piled them on a plate and set them down in front of Ryou. He then dashed into the cupboard to grab a bottle of syrup. Ryou watched in amusement. Bakura wasn't one to make friendly gestures like making someone breakfast, but he loved Ryou and wanted to show it as best he could. He squeezed a large amount of the thick liquid onto the pile of slightly burnt and deformed pancakes, and then watched Ryou expectantly.

Ryou got a large amount on the end of his fork and wrapped his mouth around it. Wincing slightly as he bit into something hard, but hiding it so as not to offend Bakura.

"Wow these are great!" He smiled sweetly at his yami. But he didn't look convinced. "Seriously. You should make these more often." Bakura smiled and moved round behind his little hikari. Ryou continued shovelling the pancakes into his mouth. He suddenly jumped and yelped as a cold hand slid onto his chest. Bakura had come up from behind and slipped his hand under Ryou's dressing gown. Wrapping his other arm around Ryou's chest he snuggled his head against the others, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The soft skin shivered under his hand and formed goose bumps. Ryou shot up and got off his chair, making Bakura let go.

"Um… I- I'm going for a shower." Ryou blushed slightly and looked away. He exited the kitchen and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

_Was that meant to be a hint or something?_ Bakura wasn't too sure but either way he was going to follow his hikari.

When Bakura entered the bathroom, he saw the cloud of steam in the shower box, and a white haired figure appeared from amidst the clouds. Ryou looked so relaxed by the hot water that fell down his naked body. A knot tightened in the yami's stomach as he watched his light wash himself. Ryou didn't notice Bakura staring at him from outside the shower and continued. His jeans becoming extremely tight Bakura couldn't take it any more.

Ryou sighed disappointedly, hoping his yami would have taken the hint but obviously not. He turned the hot water off, as he always did before turning off the water, but before he could even touch the tap, a figure emerged from the steam and wrapped around him; pressing his bare back against the cold wall. Ryou's skin was covered with goose bumps as they spread like a rash. He knew the figure was Bakura and fell into the loving embrace. He felt the clothes become cold and wet as they soaked up the water. They stuck to his yami's chest and revealed every muscle. Gently, he ran his fingers down Bakura's chest until his fingers fell upon the hard nubs on the skin. Bakura's head fell back as he felt his hikari nuzzle at his tense skin. He wanted so badly to feel his skin against the others but his cursed shirt was in the way. He moved his head down and placed his lips tenderly on Ryou's. He then proceeded to entering with his tongue, which was gladly accepted. Both pressed there tongues together and were soon lost in a passionate kiss. Ryou clung onto the other's arms as he was nearly lifted from the floor as Bakura's hands moved their way up his waist.

Eventually they broke and were both breathless and frozen from the water. The air had become so cold that there breath was visible and they both stared into the other's eyes. Ryou finally got his breath back and lifted a shaky hand to turn off the water. Bakura helped the small, shivering boy out of the shower; the cold air quickly hit Ryou's bare skin and claimed him. Grabbing a towel, Bakura pulled it round his hikari's waist and pulled at the ends to bring their hips together. He smiled lovingly at the small boy and watched helplessly as he shivered, water droplets clinging to his skin. Although he wanted to take Ryou right there and then, it was in his best interest to get him clothed and warm. He wrapped the towel around his light and looked down at the thankful face, smiling weakly in return.

Ryou exited into his bedroom, not realising that Bakura had followed as he ran to the wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and, without hesitation, let the towel fall to the floor. Bakura's eyes widened as he watched him pull his boxers over his bare behind. Ryou turned and blushed slightly; realising Bakura had been there the whole time. He continued and pulled his jeans over his pale legs. Bakura took notice of how they fit perfectly and sculpted his hikari's waste. Complementing his figure completely. Ryou quickly grabbed the black turtleneck he had got out and pulled it, with some difficulty, over his petit frame. Bakura had never seen him wear it before but loved the way it fit tightly around Ryou's torso but loosened at the end. The sleeves did the same, fitting tightly around his arms but flaring out slightly at the wrists and covering most of his hand. The thick neck left barley any skin out in the open and fit loosely around Ryou's throat. When Bakura came out of his daydream, he was welcomed with Ryou's face looking fairly confused at his yami's expression. But smiled sweetly when he came to.

"You should get changed too." He finally said. "If you stay in those clothes you'll get pneumonia. And if you do I'm not going to wait you on hand and foot!" He added, looking sternly at Bakura but was obviously kidding. Bakura chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I suppose I should." He left the room and went into his own. Giving a sigh as he searched through his wardrobe. He just grabbed another shirt and jeans and shoved them on. He leaned lazily against the wall and went into another daydream.

He saw Ryou stood in front of him and smiling in that sickly sweet way he always did. But suddenly, darkness surrounded him as a figure came up from behind and wrapped its arms around his chest. The face and figure suddenly became visible and kissed Bakura's hikari on the cheek and smirked at Bakura. His eyes widened as he saw it was Marik! Snapping out of the daydream he found himself on all fours, sweat dripping from his face. He mouth was wide open, trying to catch his breath.

What the hell was that! 

---------------------------

Author's Notes: sorry about the length of this one but I couldn't find a good way to end it. And the last bit just popped into my head so that's why it's a bit random review please! The more you review the more determined I become to write the next chapter.


	4. Tender Moments

**Tender Moments**

**Author's Notes: So I finally got the plot going and the story can start going somewhere (namely Bakura's bedroom _snicker_). So enjoy!**

------------------------------

_Ok. So what just happened? _Bakura was pacing the floor._ It couldn't have meant anything. I mean I probably just got the random thought because of what Ryou told me this morning. Yea that's it! It meant nothing!_ He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck, sweat still dripping from his face. _Besides… if it did happen, Ryou's obviously chosen me other wise he would have run a mile by now. _This thought calmed him and he suddenly smirked.

"Yea. Of_ course _he chose me! I'm the best damn looking guy in the whole of Domino. Maybe even all of Japan!" He looked extremely smug now.

"Bakura?" Ryou's gentle voice called out. Like a boy looking for his lost dog. His head poked out from around the door and he looked confusedly at him yami, who was stood in the middle of his room striking a pose. He sweat dropped at the sight of his hikari and quickly walked over to him.

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and wasn't sure why he saw sadness in them. He felt as a hand ran down his arm and moved round behind his waste. The other stroked his pale cheek gently. Bakura moved in and kissed Ryou softly, his head clouded with so many emotions from what has just happened; and he wanted to make them go away. He broke the kiss and loosely grabbed the hikari's wrist and led him to the bed.

Sitting Ryou on the bed he crawled on and began moving over the small light. Leaning back as he did so, Ryou never broke contact with his yami's eyes, until Bakura looked down as his hand fell down the flat chest and slipped under the jumper. His hand moved round to the waist as he began lifting the tight material. There was barely any room between the boy and the material, making Bakura's hand press down on the skin. Lumps grew on the material where his fingers were as he reached Ryou's rib cage. He bent his neck so his head was closer to his hikari's stomach and his tongue snaked out to run along the soft skin.

Ryou gasped out at the sudden wet, warmth. It trailed upwards until the jumper blocked it, and with that Bakura proceeded to remove it. Pulling it over Ryou's head and arms until it was completely off and on the floor. The small chest moved in an out as Ryou breathed, his eyes hooded with passion. Bakura smiled and cupped Ryou's chin as he kissed him tenderly. Ryou moaned into his mouth as Bakura's tongue entered and filled his mouth. Slowly he lay down on the bed and Bakura broke the kiss as he removed his own shirt and straddled his little light. He lay down on Ryou and received a small moan as their skin touched. He continued with the kiss until both were thoroughly out of breath. He lifted himself up and began trailing small kisses down Ryou's chest and stomach. Running his fingers along lazily. Ryou gasped at every touch. Bakura's skin was so cold. He then looked up as he felt the tightness in his jeans leave. Bakura had undone them and was beginning to pull them off Ryou's thin legs. Then followed his boxers.

Bakura looked down at the angelic body. There wasn't a flaw in it. The skin was pale and soft. No cuts. No bruises. Nothing. His hand ran along the inner thy, causing it to twitch. He moved his head down and began sucking and nipping at the tender flesh until a mark was left. He admired his work and looked at Ryou's lustful face.

"You've been marked now." He smirked. "And no-one will see this but me." Ryou suddenly jerked and threw his head back as Bakura's mouth took in his erection. He sweaty hands clung onto the sheets and he arched his back. Bakura was lightly running his teeth along the skin as his head moved up and down. He then rubbed the sides with his skilled tongue and listened as Ryou moaned his name. Chucking, he pulled away and looked down at his now disappointed hikari. He began lightly running his fingertips up and down the shaft and Ryou squirmed from the punishing pleasure.

"What's wrong my little angel?" he asked lustfully. Ryou was panting and couldn't take the strain. Even though it was cruel, Bakura loved the way Ryou moved when he wanted it. Before when they had made love, he had given Ryou exactly as he wanted with no distractions. But now he wanted to hear him beg for it.

"Please…" Ryou managed to let out through the gasps and moans.

"Please, what?" The yami teased. Now swirling his thumb over the end of Ryou's swollen member.

"I- I…" but Ryou didn't have time. Bakura had decided that was enough. Not only was his own erection causing great discomfort in his jeans, but also he could bear to torture his little light any longer. He engulfed the whole thing and sucked hard. Ryou cried out at the sudden feeling and grabbed onto Bakura's hair. But then he soon released it as he moaned loudly and his essence poured into Bakura's mouth. Swallowing most of it, Bakura looked up at the exhausted figure before him. He moved up to his light and kissed him deeply, letting him taste his own seed. When he pulled away, Ryou smiled sweetly. Instantly reminding Bakura of his daydream. His eyes widened and he quickly tried to shake the thought from his head. He sat back up and began removing his remaining clothes.

Spreading Ryou's legs, he sat himself between them. His hand move down and found its way to Ryou's buttock. He slowly slid his finger into the tight entrance, making the hikari arch his back in both pain and pleasure. He proceeded with moving it in and out slowly and the entrance slowly relaxed. With that he inserted a second finger and Ryou yelped. Bakura's skin was still cold and it took over the warmth of his inside. He was panting wildly as the feeling continued and he couldn't control himself. Bakura removed his fingers from Ryou and got a disapproving moan. He then reached under the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube. Layering a generous amount on his hands he covered Ryou's pink entrance and his own erection. Readying himself he looked at the tired body beneath him. The hair clung to Ryou's sweaty face and his mouth was gawping open as if there was a lack of hair.

"Ready?" Bakura asked politely. He watched as Ryou nodded his head tiredly and gently inserted himself. The ring of muscle tightened around his cock and he moaned at the painful pleasure. He slowly began a rhythm and leaned over Ryou's shaking frame, supported by his arms. Moving his hips towards Ryou's, Bakura found himself getting out of breath. He looked down at Ryou as he moaned each time he moved himself in. He was surprised when a shaky hand moved up around his neck and tangled its fingers into the white hair. Ryou's other hand, Bakura was even more surprised to discover, was pumping his new erection in time with the rhythm.

As Bakura felt himself come to the climax, he increased the speed, fully inserting himself now. Ryou's seed splattered against his chest as he cried out and Bakura was soon to follow. He poured into Ryou and fell on top of the small bundle. Both gasped, hearts racing in their chests.

The yami finally found the energy to lift himself off his light, his arms shaking under the weight. His head was bowed, the neck unable to hold it up. He lifted it slightly. His hair clung to his face and drooped over his eyes. He peered through the mass of hair and sweat, still panting. Ryou had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. The light had gone from the room, nothing but beams coming from the outside. Once Bakura managed to move his legs over to the end of the bed he sat. He was still exhausted and could barely hold himself up.

His head fell into his hands and he felt as tears brimmed his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he just started crying. Maybe it felt as though he'd forced Ryou to sleep with him. Maybe it was because his emotions were running wild. Or maybe, it was because of his daydream. He couldn't get it out of his head and his mind was filled with worry and doubt. He hauled himself to his feat and his body swayed as it moved towards the door, grabbing his jeans as he went he pulled them on and left the room. He shut the door quietly so as not to wake his little angel. The house was so quiet now. Bakura looked around at the small hallway. His memories haunted him as he looked at the various places he had beat Ryou or threatened him. Why had he acted that way? He clenched his fists as the voices echoed through his mind.

"_Your so weak and pathetic! No wonder everyone hates you."_ His voice scorned the whimpering boy before him.

Bakura stood, tears trickling down his face, head slightly bowed. He was too weak to fight off the nightmare of his past. He fell to his knees and broke down. His body shook as he let out silent sobs.

He lifted his head as something warm and caring wrapped around his bare chest. He looked to see Ryou's pale body, his head hooked over the shaking yami's shoulder. Bakura slowly lifted his arms and laid them on the soft back.

"Bakura?" Ryou mumbled out. Bakura's voice croaked as it attempted a reply but nothing came out. Ryou's grip tightened on the broken yami.

"I love you." Ryou's voice spoke gently. Bakura felt as more tears threatened to fall and he held tightly onto his hikari.

"I love you too."

It was 12pm and Marik had been sat on the sofa, waiting for the phone to ring nearly all day. It had been an entire day since the incident and he had thought Ryou would have called to interrogate him, but perhaps not.

"Maaaaariiiiiik!" Malik's voice moaned out like a child. He had been laid in the bedroom for about an hour now and had expected his hikari to follow. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he was growing impatient and wanted to be with his hikari. It didn't help that he hadn't even been able to kiss him the previous night, but he wasn't ready to go another night unsatisfied.

Marik ignored him though. His arm propped up his head as he fell into a daydream. He did love his yami but that night with Ryou had been something special. He had no idea why but it just had. He closed his eyes as he imagined being with Ryou.

His eyes snapped open as Malik lifted him onto his shoulder and dragged him to the bedroom.

"MALIK! WHAT THE HELL?" Marik hit his yami's back in a desperate attempt to be set free but failed miserably. He yelled as he was thrown onto the bed and Malik crawled on top of him. He smirked at his fallen hikari as Marik perched himself on his elbows.

"What's the matter?" the yami chuckled. Marik just snarled and lay down, pulling his yami down into a kiss. Well he wasn't exactly happy about the treatment but still wanted his yami.

Marik scrambled out of bed and ran for the ringing phone. Malik was flat on his face on the bed where he had just been snuggling with his light.

"Hello?" Marik answered, the sound of Malik's cursing in the background.

"Hi, it's Yugi." The unnaturally high-pitched voice replied. Marik gave a sigh. He was hoping it was Ryou but none the less.

"Hey Yugi." He yawned. "What's up?"

"THE FUCKING PHONE RANG! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Malik came into the room in all his naked glory.

"Not you baka!" Marik shouted.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" Yugi sounded slightly nervous due to the loud shouts. Malik glared at his light as he pulled on a pair of trousers.

"No. Malik's just pissed because he wasn't on top last night." Marik joked, but Yugi obviously hadn't realised because he groaned and answered:

"Too much information Marik!"

"Hey! I was joking… he's never on top." And Yugi listened as Malik tackled his hikari to the floor.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" He yelled.

"Um… maybe I should call later." The little voice murmured from the phone, which was now hanging by its wire and hung up.

Malik received a big slap round the back of the head as Marik retrieved the phone.

"Now look what you did!" He yelled at his yami, who was kneeling on the floor, arm covering his head where he had just been hit. Shaking his head Marik went back to the bedroom. Malik began to follow but froze when Marik's voice called out "Don't even think about it!"

"Fuck that." He mused and strolled into the bedroom. Mistake number one. He landed on the floor with a thump and he was holding onto his face. Marik had kicked him upon entry and aimed a little too high.

"Why are you so violent?" Malik moaned as tears streaked down his face. "I don't treat you like that!"

Marik had only just realised he had been laying it on a bit thick. He was normally rough with Malik but he was letting himself go.

"Sorry" he said kneeling down next to Malik and helping him up. "I'm just a little distracted lately, I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right! Now I'd be making me a big apology cake if I were you!"

"Baka." Marik mumbled as he walked off to get dressed.

The next morning, Ryou had gotten up early to make breakfast. He was in the kitchen for about 2 hours making all sorts of things for him and his yami, but mostly his yami.

When Bakura came in, Ryou watched him lovingly as he made his way to the table. Bakura looked shaken. He had lines under his eyes, making him appear aged and his body was shaking, but he still smiled back at the hikari. Ryou walked over with various trays covered in pancakes, toast, cereal (minus the milk) and lots of other things and laid them in front of his yami. He gave a little peck on the cheek and stood beside the table.

"Dig in!" He mused. Bakura looked helplessly at Ryou.

"Y- you did all this for me?" He murmured.

"Of course I did!" Ryou chuckled. Smiling as if to add 'I love you' on the end but didn't. Ryou knew that Bakura wasn't into that soppy stuff, despite what happened last night.

"Thank you…" Bakura seemed a bit lost, but still began to shovel down the food. He was relieved when Ryou left the room after a few minutes. It made him feel like he had to look like he was enjoying the food. Not that he wasn't but he just wasn't in the mood.

At least he didn't have to worry about the Marik thing anymore. Hearing Ryou say he loved him reassured him that Ryou wouldn't just swan off and leave. The thought cheered him up and he suddenly realised that he was actually hungry.

When he was done, Bakura headed out to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. He gave a sigh and looked around for the TV remote and as he looked he heard Ryou's voice from the hallway.

_Who on earth is he talking to? _Bakura silently made his way to the door and peered through the small crack. Ryou was stood with his back to the door, the phone pressed against his ear. Whoever he was on the phone to must have been talking because Ryou wasn't.

_That's funny. I didn't here the phone ring_. Ryou turned around and Bakura saw his cheeks were blushed. _What the…?_

Ryou suddenly laughed and began to speak.

"Bakura? Yes, he's fine." He smiled lovingly as he spoke. He paused for a while. "I've just had a lot on my mind. I would talk to Bakura but I just feel as though he wouldn't be interested. You know what he's like." The other person spoke. "Well… It's just- the other night. I just got the feeling that…" He paused, his eyes closed, thinking of how to say it. "Never mind. It's nothing." He said morbidly. "Look, I've got to go. Yea… Bye Marik."

_MARIK! _Bakura fell back onto the floor just as Ryou put the phone down.

"Bakura?" He called out and came into the living room and found the yami sprawled out on the floor. "What on earth? Were you just listening?" He questioned.

"NO…no I just slipped when I was looking for the remote."

_There's no way he's going to buy that!_ But Ryou just smiled.

"Oh, okay." When he left Bakura sighed. He shouldn't let this get on top of him. Marik and Ryou are a friend, that's why they had gone out the other night, that's why Bakura shouldn't look too much into the phone call. Beside… it's not like they said anything that suggested that something was going on between them. He lay down on the sofa flicked the channels on the TV. _Boring…shit…boring, boring…_ Then his eyes widened as he flicked onto _Trisha_, the topic at the bottom of the screen was: 'I think my boyfriends cheating on me!'

_WHAT THE FUCK? _Bakura quickly turned off the TV and sat tense, his fingers dug into the sofa. _NO! DAMMIT I know Ryou wouldn't do that! I **have** to trust him. I **do** trust him._

Ryou entered the room and stood in front of his yami. Bakura couldn't take his eyes off him.

_Damn you Ryou. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?_

_----------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: Now I know some of you might be annoyed that i skipped out the MarikxMalik sex scene but thats because this story revolves around Ryou's love life. Not Marik's. And things are about to get very tense so I hope you're all ready for some drama! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Silent Deception

Silent Deception

**Author's Notes: Ok in some of the reviews I realise a couple of people are on a different wavelength so let me just straighten this out.**

**Malik -yami Marik, Marik -normal Marik. Not the other way round. Sorry if I didn't make that obvious before. **

**Here's the deal. I have about a million ideas for ending and you're all going to hate me whichever one I choose so guess I got nothing to lose (by the way that was a hint if you didn't realise), but lets not get into that yet because I still want at least 5 more chapters for this and I'm thinking of ways to fill them. Oh yea and thanks to people who are guessing what's going to happen because truthfully I still don't know either so your guesses are giving me ideas :D**

-----------------------------

Ryou lay in bed alone; the darkness surrounded him and threatened to swallow him up. It had been a week since the _'incident'_ with Marik and Ryou had managed to push it out of his mind. He was restless and had no intension of sleeping. His yami had gone away for the weekend. Goodness knows why, but he had left Ryou all alone after being with him every night for a week. Seeing as Bakura would normally tire Ryou out at night, it made it easy to sleep but with no yami to curl up with and love, he had no way of sleeping. Bakura was like a drug. He'd been taken so often in such a short time that Ryou became addicted. Ryou felt empty. It was only the first night and he was going insane with loneliness.

_I wonder why Bakura had to go._ Ryou hadn't even received an explanation…

--------(Flashback)---------

"What are you up to?" Ryou had entered Bakura's room to find him stuffing various items into a bag. Bakura turned round momentarily and continued packing.

"I've got some business to attend to." He stated simply. Ryou walked up behind his kneeling yami and looked down at the back of his head.

"What sort of business?" Although, he had an idea it was something to do with the millennium items. Bakura had told Ryou why he had returned after 5 millennia and how he had to retrieve all seven millennium items. Ryou still wasn't sure why but didn't want to know; remembering something Bakura had said the first year he arrived. Something about giving man kind its just deserts – which is never a good thing. But he had been distracted over the last year. His feelings for Ryou had grown, causing him to forget his mission.

"Its just business." Bakura continued to look away. Ryou sighed mournfully and looked helplessly at Bakura. Suddenly the mood changed and Bakura spun round and wrapped his arm around Ryou's thighs. Blushing slightly, the hikari looked down at his yami. "Don't worry." He mused. "I'll be back by Monday."

"Do you promise?" Ryou asked like a small child.

"I promise."

------(End Flashback)------

The words echoed through Ryou's mind.

He had left earlier that Friday afternoon. It had only been a few hours since he left, but to Ryou it felt like months. He continued to stair into the abyss as his eyelids slowly, and defiantly shut.

Ryou awoke as the sound of the front door echoed through the house. He lifted his head and looked around at the door as footsteps could be heard.

"Bakura?" He murmured.

"Ryou, is that you?" It was Marik. He poked his head around the door and watched as Ryou planted his head back on his pillow. He was laid on his from and his arms were wrapped around the pillow.

"Hey Ryou!" Marik kneeled down by the bed. "I was just looking for Bakura. Malik wants to borrow his porn or something like that." Marik noticed the morbid looks on Ryou's face (well, what he could see of it anyway). "What's wrong?" He places a hand on Ryou's shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"Bakura's away for the weekend." He sighed deeply. He laid his head on the pillow so it was facing away from Marik.

"So… is that a problem for you?" Marik didn't actually know about Ryou being with Bakura. As far as he knew, Bakura was still horrible to the little light. But it was obvious that things had changed over the past week. He remembered meeting up with Yugi and the gang and they all asked if he'd seen Ryou. He was home all week and the only time he spoke to anyone was when he called Marik.

"Well let me put it this way: I'm so fucking lonely and desperate, I'm seriously considering killing myself." Marik chuckled lightly, thinking this was a joke but Ryou tensed up and shut his eyes tight. A tear trickled down his cheek as he sobbed lightly.

"Ryou… I'm sorry, I thought…" but Ryou just sighed deeply.

"Why don't you just go Marik?" He muttered.

"I'm not leaving you like this, Ryou." Putting his hand back on the pale shoulder he tightened his grip. His eyes widened when a small moan erupted from deep in Ryou's throat. It was barely audible but Marik heard it. He slowly began to rub Ryou's shoulders, massaging the tense skin. Ryou didn't protest, in fact he moaned again.

_Is he even awake? _Marik looked round and saw Ryou's eyes closed but he was smiling slightly so he wasn't completely asleep, just mesmerized by the soothing touch of another.

Marik stood up and kneeled over the lower region of the small hikari's back. He flicked his eyes from Ryou's face to his back as he slowly pulled the cover down, revealing the pale back. Ryou moved slightly and Marik smiled as he saw Ryou's own lips curl. For a while, Marik continued rubbing his hands along the soft skin, also continuing to get satisfied moans, but then he moved his head down and tenderly placed his lips just below Ryou's neck.

The light's eyes shot open but he still didn't protest. He felt as Marik's warm hands ran down the sides of his chest to his waste. The Egyptian left a trail of soft kisses down the smooth skin, adding sucks and licks to then. He slowly moved a hand towards Ryou's head and moved the hair out the way to reveal his shining hazel eyes. Ryou looked round and blushed when he saw Marik looking at him longingly. His eyes began to water and he gulped as the warm hand gently cupped his cheek. His body turned onto his back and he perched himself on his elbows. Both stared into the others eyes, searching the pools of emotion within. Ryou felt his stomach tighten as old emotions were brought out of him. The feelings he felt a week ago when he supposedly dreamed about him and Marik.

An arm ran across his back and pulled him up so he was sat up, his head level with Marik's as he sat on his lap, one leg either side of Ryou's small body. Marik smiled lustfully at Ryou, who just sat with his mouth gawping open as he tried to catch his breath. Me moved in and put one hand behind Ryou's head to pull him in gently.

First, Ryou pulled away slightly as Marik began massaging his lips against the others, but soon he returned the kiss and felt Marik's tongue running along his lips, asking for entry. Reluctantly he opened his mouth, allowing it to enter. His own tongue twitched as it rubbed against the other and he began to push his own tongue into Marik's mouth. He jerked as he felt a hand slide down his stomach and creep into his boxers, but he did not break the kiss, knowing it was the other. He slowly lifted his hands and began undoing the Egyptians shirt, revealing his muscular torso. The loose material fell doing the tan arms and Ryou began stroking his arms and chest. He moaned loudly as Marik's hand clamped around his arousal and moved slowly. The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling as the blonde hair ran along the skin.

Marik began to slowly lower Ryou onto the bed. He broke the kiss and supported himself over the pale boy's figure. He laid his forehead against Ryou's and smiled. The small boy's eyes were shut tight, his arms still around Marik's neck. Pulling away, Marik sat back up and began removing the only piece of clothing Ryou had.

He placed a kiss on the sweet lips before moving down to his neck. He began sucking on the skin and Ryou suddenly began pushing his head away. He looked into Marik's eyes.

"You can't. Bakura…" He had to admit he was doing the sort of thing he hated. People sleeping with others behind their lover's back, but as he had said before: he was so desperately lonely and he had feelings for Marik. Marik smirked as he looked at Ryou's scared face.

"Never mind him." He said simply and continued to suck at the supple neck. His hand ran up the other side and up to Ryou's chin. The other threw his head back in subliminal bliss. Marik moved his head back and looked down at the red mark on the pale neck.

"You've been marked." He said. Ryou's eyes shot open as the words brought up memories of Bakura. His breath deepened and he moaned uncontrollably as Marik's chest ran along his, making his arousal grow. Marik nipped at the skin as he made his way down. He felt Ryou's erection dig into him as he moved along his chest, his own erection causing him incredible pain. He clasped his lips around one of Ryou's soft nubs and began licking, while his free hand took care of the other. The small boy's back arched up at the feeling and he threw his head back. Ryou gasped and clung onto the edge of the mattress. What was it about Marik? Bakura had never made him feel this way. It was always completely different with him. Marik was gentle, he didn't try to control Ryou's body like his naturally crewel yami did.

After Marik had lovingly hardened Ryou's nipples, he made his way down the stomach; leaving little kisses as he went.

He finally arrived at his target and ran the tips of his fingers along the shaft. Ryou squirmed at the feeling. Marik could sense his lover's need and took it in fast. He quickly held down the hips as they bucked, attempting to move further into his throat. He massaged the side with his tongue and began to lap up the pre-cum coming out of the end. Ryou cried out as he felt himself coming to the climax. Marik felt it too but didn't get a chance to fill the need.

"Marik." Ryou forced out through the gasps. Looking up, Ryou had exhaustedly lifted himself up slightly. Marik moved up to the other's head, still holding on to the erection with his hand. Ryou's hand pulled Marik in by his neck. He breathed into Marik's ear for a moment before speaking. Marik felt as his lips moved against his cheek. "I want you inside of me." He whispered with difficulty. His eyes widened. That's not the sort of thing he'd expect to hear from nervous little Ryou, but all the same he smiled: glad that he had said.

"Are you sure?" He murmured. He would probably regret it but didn't want to force Ryou. Ryou wasn't sure of anything anymore. His head was clouded and he couldn't think clearly. Part of him said he shouldn't, he was with Bakura and didn't want to hurt him. But another part longed to be with Marik. He thought he loved them both but that's not even possible… is it? After a moment of fighting within himself, he nodded and smiled at his lover. He felt as Marik's hand left his arousal and moved to his entrance. A finger entered, making him yelp and tense up. Marik moved in and out slowly, whispering to Ryou to relax. Once he did, Marik proceeded with entering another finger and made scissor movements on order to stretch he gap. Ryou squirmed in the Egyptian's arms and gasped for air. Marik's fingers ran along the sensitive skin, Ryou loved the feeling even though it make him jerk about uncontrollably. Eventually, the feeling left and Ryou, as usual, made it known that he wasn't happy about it. Marik laughed and nuzzled Ryou's chest.

"Your too cute!" He smiled.

Ryou blushed and smiled back. After removing his jeans, Marik positioned himself between the pale legs and gently spread them apart.

The moment suddenly broke as Marik looked dumbfounded.

"Um…you don't have any…" He didn't need to say what he meant. His face said it all. "…Do you?" Ryou chuckled and leaned over to his bedside cabinet. Opening the draw he threw a bottle to Marik.

Marik got some of the contents on his hand and rubbed it on his own erection and around Ryou's entrance. He got himself ready and looked into Ryou's eyes. They were glazed over, but he couldn't help notice he looked distracted. Like he was thinking to himself.

In fact he was. As he waited for Marik to enter him, he couldn't help but think about Bakura. He thought about how broken he was earlier in the week. Why was that? They had just made love and Ryou had dozed off from exhaustion. He had awoken moments later to find Bakura gone and he suddenly heard a small thump on the floor: like something had just been dropped. He had peered out the door to find Bakura on his knees, sobbing. He had been so sad, so empty. Why?

"Ryou." Marik murmured, breaking the trail of thought. Ryou looked up at Marik who was sat before him. His eyes were sad, the once bright violet had faded slightly and Ryou knew what he was about to say. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Ryou sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. He couldn't look at Marik. Yes, he did want this, but at what cost? If Bakura found out they had even got this far, he would be heart broken. Which would either result in him breaking and possibly killing himself, or most likely, killing Marik and/or Ryou. He could take that risk. He wouldn't…

His eyes widened as he felt Marik's lips collide with his own. It was a subtle kiss but that was all that was needed. Marik sat himself in front of Ryou and cupped his face with his hands. The kiss deepened and soon Ryou found Marik inside of him. He tossed his head back and arched his back. He couldn't say it wasn't uncomfortable the position he was in but the feeling of Marik's body close to his made his forget it. It felt like in his dream. NO! It hadn't been a dream. It was _real_! Ryou realised that now. It felt just like the first night, the night he lost his virginity to Marik. Those violet eyes were now burning with passion and almost scared Ryou.

"You were mine from the start, Ryou." He breathed. "You may think that this is you cheating on Bakura…" He moaned roughly and continued moving I and out of Ryou. "…But you were cheating on _me_ with _him_!" Ryou cried out as he felt Marik's grip tighten on his arm and waist.

"No!" Ryou gasped. Pushing with his legs so he was pressed up against the backboard.

"Yes!" Marik hissed and dived into Ryou's mouth. He sucked and nipped at his bottom lip, let his tongue search every crevice of the light's mouth. For a while he resisted, but gave in to his sweet temptation and pressed his tongue against Marik's. Wrapping his arms round his neck, pulling him in deeper. Marik grabbed onto Ryou's neglected member and pumped it hard. They were both lost in the sheer thrill of it and could no longer control themselves. Marik broke the kiss and sucked hard on Ryou's neck, pressing down with his tongue and biting at the skin till it drew blood: making him suck even more at the soft skin. Ryou pushed Marik's head down onto his neck and down to his chest. Unable to keep the rhythm _and_ do as Ryou wished, he threw his head back as he gave one last push and moaned loud as he poured into Ryou. He became weak and tired but continued rubbing Ryou's swollen cock. He soon came and fell back on the bed. Marik rested his head on Ryou's chest and it moved in and out rapidly. Ryou's breath sounded harsh and croaky. He gave out a little cough and managed to lift his head so he could look down at Marik. His eyes were closed, sent to sleep by the calming heart beat (even if it was going a mile a minute). Ryou lowered the sleeping Egyptian so his head rested on the pillow. Pulling the cover over him he shakily sat on the edge of the bed. He breathed deeply and it rattled unnaturally. He barely noticed the burning sensation in his chest he was that exhausted, but what was this other feeling? He looked dawn at his hand and couldn't help but feel dirty. No matter how much he tried to wipe it away, it remained on his skin. He felt it consume his body and darkness fell upon his mind.

_Was this how Bakura had felt? Is that why he broke down?_ Ryou looked round at Marik's sleeping form. Ryou felt two emotions every time he looked at either of his lover. He felt love towards them but also felt depression and sickness. He was so confused. Was it even love? Or was he just a selfish brat who knew he could get what he wanted from either? He may have not been alone physically, but he felt shut off from the world. He closed his eyes tight as tears burned his eyes and the shadows took him. He knew what he had to do. Turning round he gave Marik a small kiss on the cheek and stood up. Pulling his jeans back on and grabbing a sweater from his wardrobe, he left the house, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------

**Author's Notes: Well there's another chapter and yes I know it is seriously depressing at the end, but I never said this story was going to be a happy one. Lucky thing I'm on my summer holidays other wise I wouldn't be getting any of this done. REVIEW!**


	6. Suffocation

**Suffocation**

**Author's Notes: Well I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but I guess that's just coz I started writing this one the day after I put it up so here's chapter 6.**

------------------------------

Ryou entered the house. His face was plastered with tears, he felt weak and his knees threatened to buckle. He yelled out frustrated and punched the wall. He fell to his knees, unable to hold him up anymore. He punched the wall once again; this times making his knuckles split and draw blood. He painfully loosened his fisted hand and hissed at the pain.

God, I really am weak. 

He managed to get back onto his feat and leaned against the wall. His head bowed and he shut his eyes tight as if it would stop the pain. His breath was shaky and his body shook with ever intake of air. He had gone out to try clear his head, but he had done nothing but bring up all the pain he held in his heart. How could he have done this to Bakura? He had betrayed him. He made his way up to his room, hearing as the whispers echoed through the hallway. He came to the door and slowly creaked it open, revealing Marik's sleeping form on his bed. He had been gone for a few hours now and hoped he would have left. More tears began to well up in his eyes and he closed them to stop the tears from falling down. He sat on the bed, keeping his head bowed as he sighed.

Marik began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Smiling to himself he stretched, giving a satisfied groan as his elbow clicked.

"Ryou?" He turned over, thinking his lover was lying next to him, but found him sat on the bed fully clothed. He sat up sleepily and placed a hand on Ryou's arm, noticing the extremely morbid look on his face. "What's wrong?" He said gently. The silence lingered over the room, only broken when Marik saw the blood on Ryou's hand. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He pulled the bloody hand towards him and examined it. It was pulled away as Ryou held his open hand in front of him, then closed it into a fist making more blood burst through the knuckles. It ran down his arm and seeped into his jumper, turning the sleeve red.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Marik pressed, growing impatient. Ryou closed his eyes and turned away.

"Just… go, Marik." His voice broke and he breathed deeply. Marik looked hurt but his expression soon changed to one of hatred. Although he could be gentle, Marik hated when he didn't get his way. So didn't take to kindly to rejection.

"Fine." The word cut through Ryou like a knife, but he showed no change in emotion. He was forcing back the tears. Marik moved off the bed and grabbed his clothed on the floor, pulling them on bitterly. He walked for the door and turn to face Ryou. "If that's the thanks I get then…" he didn't finish. He just left and stormed down the stair, slamming the door shut as he left the house.

Ryou's body jolted at the sound of the door. His tears now freely ran down his cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Marik but he had made his choice. His head landed in his hands as he sobbed loudly. He had to be with Bakura. Sure he seemed like a cocky bastard who was strong and could take care of himself, but Ryou had seen just how venerable he truly was. He needed him. He had been full of so much hate because he had never truly had anyone to love, or had anyone who loved him back. His friends and family had been killed in his former life and since then he'd been alone. Ryou felt like he could relate, sure his entire village wasn't burnt down but ever since his mother and sister died, his father has been distant, always away with work and didn't have time for Ryou. He remembered how happy he had been when Bakura arrived, to have another person to be with. Unfortunately, Bakura wasn't interested in making friends. Ryou lay down on the bed. He could smell the scent on Marik on his pillow and stroked it gently as if it were him.

"No…" He turned the other way. "I can't be with Marik." He said the words but he still loved Marik. He loved Bakura. He was so confused, he didn't even know if it was love anymore. It was love the first time he'd been with Marik. It was love when Bakura showed his true feelings, but what was it now? Definitely not love. Love was a thing of beauty, but this was bitter and deceitful. Why had he done this? He should have stopped. Before that morning he could have just forgotten what had happened and still say it was a dream, but now Marik had conformed it. How could he look Bakura in the eye? But he couldn't tell him. It would break his heart. He screamed into the pillow as madness took hold. He couldn't take it. He hated what he had become and the thought made him beg for his death. He was alone.

---------------------------------

Marik walked down the street. _How** dare** he! He was with me first._ A bitter look covered his face as his eyes flashed violently._ If anything Bakura should be left, not only did he leave Ryou alone all weekend but also he beat and scorned him for years. _Images flashed into his head of Ryou's sad face from not so long ago. He had bruises along his arms and God knows where else. He was a broken child, alone and lost in a world of hate. They all knew it was Bakura doing it but Ryou refused their help. Yugi and his friends would go over to his house unexpectedly to try and cheer him up, but he would just sit silently, listening as Bakura scorned him in his mind. It had only been over the last couple of months that he had changed. He was happier, but still remained distant from others.

Marik suddenly realised tears were falling from his eyes and he rapidly wiped them away. It hit him that he wasn't angry at all. He was covering up him true feelings. He continued walking towards his home. Malik wasn't going to know. He would leave for sure if he found out what had just happened, and Marik didn't want to lose him.

----------------------------

Ryou spent the remaining time sitting around the house. He didn't answer the phone and he didn't answer the door. He just sat with his legs pressed up against his chest as he scorned himself for what he had done.

On Sunday he sat in the living room. He sat in total silence and jumped when he heard the door open.

"Ryou?" His eyes snapped open and the tears threatened to fall again. He quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Bakura?" His voice croaked. He hadn't spoken at all since Marik left and his throat burned. A smiling face peeped around the door and looked at Ryou. The smile was soon whipped from Bakura's face as he saw Ryou's red eyes and blotched face.

"Everything okay?" He asked, a look of concern in his eyes. "Holy Ra Ryou! What did you do to your hand?" He spotted the mass of blood and loose skin in Ryou's hand and gently lifted to have a look. Ryou watched as he examined it, trying hard not to cause any more pain than there already was. "Stay here I'll get the first aid box." And with that he ran off into the kitchen. Ryou smiled weakly. He had forgotten how caring Bakura truly was.

Bakura ran back in with a bandage in his hand and the first aid kit in the other. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and soaked some into a cotton wool ball.

"Now this will hurt a bit," he said lovingly as though Ryou had never had it on before. He dabbed the wound with it and Ryou hissed at the slight stinging. Normally, he probably would have yelled out or cried but he'd been feeling the pain of it for so long it didn't make much of a difference. Once he was done, Bakura wrapped the bandage around it and places a kiss on it. "There." He stated, admiring his handy work. Ryou looked at the bandage over his hand and smiled. He threw his arms around his yami's neck and hugged his tightly. "Hey!" Bakura yelped as he fell back. He groaned and rubbed his head after it had hit the floor. He looked down and Ryou was holding on tight with his eyes shut. A tear trickled down his pale cheek. Bakura just sat up and held onto Ryou, stroking his hair with one hand.

He placed a hand under Ryou's chin and made it so he was looking at him. The light's breath sped up as he stared into his yami's eyes. He saw a flash of anger in his dark eyes and was scared to think why. Bakura stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm… going to get some sleep. Long journey and all." He smiled weakly and left. Ryou sat on the floor, staring at the door. His eyes were laced with tears. He felt a great aching in his heart. Did he know?

----------------------------

Marik lay on the bed, his hands cushioning his head as he stair at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get Ryou out of his head.

_What is it about him? He rejected me and told me to leave. So why is it I can't forget him?_ He sat up as Malik entered the room. He had his arms crossed against his chest and didn't look too pleased. The hikari quirked an eyebrow as Malik continued to glare at him.

"What?" He was growing tired of the staring contest.

"What's going on Marik?" Marik blinked.

"The hell…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Marik fell back at the sudden outburst.

"MALIK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Marik was already mad enough about the Ryou thing and didn't need his yami shouting at him, that's for sure. Malik calmed himself and suddenly his eyes were filled with sorrow. He looked away.

"I know about you and Ryou." He muttered. Marik stood with his eyes wide. How did he know? But he quickly tried to cover his shock and walked over to Malik.

"Malik…" He placed his hand on the yami's arm, but it was shrugged of harshly.

"I don't care about what you have to say." He looked hurt.

"Come now." Marik rubbed Malik's arm and placed his hand on Malik's cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You know that I could never love anyone more than you." He smiled at his yami and moved his head in. "Now…" he placed his lips on Malik's and forced him onto submission. The yami's arms loosened from around his torso and his hands held onto Marik's hips. He ground them into his own and began moving both of them to the bed. He planted his hikari on his back and crawled on top of him. Marik lured him in with his eyes began to undo the yami's shirt. He pulled him in by the neck, making the kiss even deeper as their tongues pressed together. They eventually broke the kiss and stared at each other, gasping for air. Marik could always get what he wanted.

-----------------------------------

Ryou lay in his bed. He faced the cold, empty wall and felt so alone. Bakura had been acting strange all day. First, he had been caring and happy to see Ryou, but ever since he had looked into his eyes… he had just stayed away. He closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks as he rubbed his neck. He had been wearing a turtleneck in order to hide the marks from Bakura. He wanted to go back and make it right. He hated himself for what had happened.

He gasped as the line of light from the door grew. Bakura stood in the doorway, looking at Ryou's back. He walked in, shutting the door behind him.

_Shit! He's going to kill me!_ Ryou's breath deepened as the figure drew nearer. It stood for a while, watching him as he lay. Then it got under the covers. _He's going to rape me! _Ryou tried to calm himself and gasped as an arm snaked under his top. Another slid under him and held him arm gently. He shook violently and he felt the head rest on top of his.

"Why are you crying my little one?" Bakura's voice came gently. Ryou was sobbing lightly, coughing slightly. He began to calm down as Bakura's hand rubbed against his chest, soothing him. He sighed mournfully. He didn't want to answer.

Bakura wrapped his arm round Ryou's waist and pulled him in. He kissed Ryou's head and began to doze off. Ryou had missed his closeness with Bakura. He loved the way he felt against his skin, the way he kissed him, the way he tried to do things for him even if he couldn't. He loved everything about him. He lay awake for hours; insomnia had claimed him and he just lay, loving the feel of Bakura against him. He smiled weakly to himself but more tears soon washed it away. No matter how happy being with Bakura made him, it would always be consumed by the darkness in his soul. It refused to let him stay happy. He pulled Bakura's arm off him and sat up, leaning against the wall as he watched his love with blood shot eyes. He didn't deserve to be held by his yami. If he knew his shame then he would never hold him again. He sat and cried into his knees until the morning light seeped through the curtains. He looked around his room and memories haunted his mind. He closed his eyes to try block them out but it was no good. Ryou climbed over his yami and off the bed. He began to make his way to the door but was stopped when he began coughing. And he kept coughing. He fell to his knees as they gave way and he keeled over in a fit, holding his hand to his mouth. Bakura awoke and ran over to his fallen angel.

"RYOU!" he cried out in fear. He supported the shaking frame with one hand while the over patted Ryou's back with the other. He sounded as though his lungs were about to tare in two and he could barely breath through the uncontrollable coughing. After giving one last cough he fell limp. Bakura pulled him back so he lay back in his arms. Ryou had fainted and looked incredibly pale. Bakura looked in horror as a small line of blood trailed from the corner of Ryou's mouth. Looking down at the hand he had been holding up, he saw a large patch of blood on the palm.

Shit! 

------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: some of you probably hate me even more for missing yet another Marik and Malik scene but I've already said why so there! Review please!**


	7. My Final Words

**My Final Words**

**Author's Notes: We're nearing the end of this fabulous story… no, this isn't the last chapter but this is where it begins to build up to the final dramatising scene, which I have finally decided upon! Enjoy…**

* * *

Bakura sat next to the bed as his love slept. His face was pale, his hair was limp and his breathing was harsh. The doctor said that he had a throat infection, which was spreading into his lungs, nothing that couldn't be treated at home but still, it was pretty bad. The yami wasn't sure of the strange feeling he had as he looked at Ryou. When he had looked into his eyes, he saw something in there. Due to his and Ryou's connection, he sensed that he should be angry with him but had no idea why. He didn't know if he had feelings for him anymore. 

He had to find out what it was, what it was that made him feel this way. He wanted to love Ryou but his mind forced him not to. Placing a hand on Ryou's head, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A sudden jolt shot through his body as images flashed before him. He was presented with a memory that flew through his mind. His eyes shot open and he fell back, breathing deeply.

_Was that… what I think?_ He couldn't remove the images from his head; they played through over and over again. _NO! _He screamed out in his mind. _He wouldn't do that! It must have been that dream he told me about._ He looked at Ryou and couldn't take his eyes away.

"He wouldn't…" he muttered.

Ryou awoke atin the afternoonand held his head as he sat up. He groaned as the throbbing began and pulsated through his brain.

"You're awake." Bakura's voice broke the silence. He was sat with his back against the bedside cabinet and he just stared at the wall in front of him.

"W-what happened?" Ryou's mind was blurred from the pain.

"You fainted. You had a fit of coughing and fainted." Bakura put bluntly. "Come on." His face was expressionless as he beckoned forthe lightto sit on the edge of the bed. Ryou did so and watched as Bakura grabbed a paper bag from the cabinet. He removed a bottle and took out 2 small pills.

"Here" he said, holding them out to Ryou. He took them and swallowed them dry, which people always used to think was a weird thing to do, but Ryou could do it easily. He only just realised how Bakura was acting different. He was more like his old self than the Bakura Ryou now knew and loved.

"Bakura." Ryou saddened as his thoughts from the night before fell into place. A long silence followed and Bakura still didn't face Ryou. What was up with him? He was acting like he didall that time ago. Like he didn't care. "Nothing." Ryou said and stood up. Bakura watched him as he left the room. He listened as a few coughs forced there way out of Ryou as he stood in the hallway, then his footsteps walked away to silence. Part of him didn't want to feel this way, he wanted to hold Ryou and love him, but another part wanted to hurt him, wanted to lock him up and punish him. He had to get over this one way or another and there was only one way he could think of. He stood up and went to find Ryou.

The air was stiff with the silence that filled it, the silence that held both hikari and yami's feelings and secrets. Ryou was in the living room, sat on the sofa as he sipped at a glass of water. He sighed; his throat was burning like fire and he couldn't muster the strength to speak. He had difficulty speaking earlier and wasn't willing to force it now. His hazel eyes focused on the wall as his head swam with pain and his many memories that he wished to lose. His eyes shifted as Bakura entered the room and sat next to him, leaning slightly on his arm. Ryou gave a look as if to say w_hat?_ And Bakura looked back. He laid his head on Ryou's shoulder and ran his fingers along his arm.

"You still love me, don't you?" The question seemed slightly random yet appropriate. Ryou was about to reply but was stopped by his loss of voice. Bakura watched as he placed his fingers around his throat. He nodded understandingly and kissedRyou on the cheek.

_Why is he being like this? _Ryou thought. He was acting lovingly but in a false kind of way. Bakura's hand slid across Ryou's cheek and pulled his face round. He moved in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which Ryou returned, but suddenly he found himself being pulled in. Bakura's tongue darted into his mouth and he tried to pull back, but Bakura placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in. Managing to break himself free, Ryou stared into Bakura's eyes, they were glazed and he looked drunk.

"Bakura." He croaked, barely able to speak. "Why… are you acting… this way?" he repeatedly cleared his throat as his voice was lost.

"I love you." He stated. Not sounding very convincing at all.

"No!" Ryou's voice cried out, momentarily fighting back against the hole in his throat that prevented speech. "Bakura, this is _not_ love!" He had stood up and looked enraged.

"What so was it never love?" Bakura stood up and tried to stare down his light. "You were just using me to get what you wanted were you?" Ryou felt as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Don't be absurd! Of course I loved you! I always have!" He just let the words spill out of his mouth.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" Bakura's own eyes threatened to over flow.

"Because you've changed!" He glared at Bakura.

"I've change? I'VE CHANGED?" He bellowed, towering over Ryou. "You're the one who's been staying away from me! You're the one who's been pushing away!"

Ryou was lost for words. It was true; he'd been so worried about hurting him that he had been staying away, moving away every time Bakura got close.

"I… I…" Ryou's voice was fading and he bowed his head as the tears fell. He felt as a hand lifted his face. Bakura's loving face looked at his and he just fell into his chest. Bakura's hand stroked his head as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Bakura." He croaked. "I'll make it up to you."

His arms wrapped around his yami's neck as he pulled him over to the sofa. They landed on the seat and Ryou kissed Bakura, pulling him in. Bakura's hands moulded his waist as he sat over his light. They travelled up his chest, lifting the tight turtleneck as they crawled. Ryou placed his hands on his yami's wrists as they moved up his chest, his back arching slightly at the feel. Bakura pulled away from the kiss as he began pulling the top over Ryou's head, but was stopped when Ryou remembered the marks on his neck. In order to hide his shock he sat up, pushing Bakura back. He began running his hands up the inside of his shirt and looked seductively down at his dark. He began kissing at the soft skin and moved his way up.

"Nice try." Bakura said, smirking at Ryou as he looked up. "But I prefer it when I'm on top." He said, pushing Ryou backwards. The small chest moved in and out as Ryou panicked. Bakura leaned over him as his hand travelled down the stomach, snaking into Ryou's pants. He felt in disappointment, Ryou hadn't seemed to be aroused at all. Which wasn't what Bakura wanted. Ryou gasped as he began to move his hand up and down, causing his member to swell. Bakura smirked and looked down on his hikari.

"Looks like you've become immune to my touch." He chuckled. "Well… we'll see about that." Without warning he ripped the jumper from Ryou and began sucking on his neck. Ryou's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as pleasure took hold. He lost control and his hormones went haywire. While one hand continued to stroke Ryou's arousal, the other wrapped around his waste and pulled him into Bakura. Ryou's hands grabbed onto Bakura, working their way up to reveal his torso. He threw his head back in bliss as Bakura moved over his skin, leaving various marks as he went. He moaned loudly and Bakura became rough. His eyes widened as Bakura's teeth sank into his neck and he yelped out in pain. Bakura had soon removed Ryou's jeans and began to unzip his own. A look of pure lust covered Bakura's face as he forced Ryou to flip over onto his front. A groan erupted from the lights throat as a finger was roughly inserted into his entrance. Bakura leaned over his back, his hair falling forwards so it lapped at Ryou's back. He grew impatient and positioned himself behind Ryou. He looked down at his hikari's exhausted face and suddenly realised what he was doing. He had let himself lose control and had hurt Ryou in the process.

"Ryou…" His voice was raspy; he listened to Ryou as he struggled to breath. He grabbed Ryou's waste and pulled him up so his back leaned against his chest. Ryou was limp, still awake, but limp. His bangs stuck to his face as sweat dripped down. Bakura cradled him in his arms, not wanting him to have another coughing fit. He held him close against his chest, stroking the light's hair.

"Shhhhh… Don't worry." He muttered as he tried to calm Ryou. He shut his eyes tight as tears began to fall, he didn't want to hurt Ryou, not like this. After a few minutes, he looked down to seen Ryou had fallen asleep. He scooped him up in his arms and made way to his room. Poor Ryou was sick, and Bakura had let him get out of bed. He should have been resting but Bakura let him leave his room and then had strained him.

He placed the small figure onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. He planted a small kiss on Ryou's lips and watched over him.

"I'll always love you, Ryou. Always."

Over the next week, Bakura helped Ryou get back to health. He had over come the empty feeling that had taken over his mind, and Ryou remembered just how much he loved Bakura. Both completely forgot about all that had happened with Marik. Ryou still thought of him from time to time but only to wonder what had happened to him. Once the week had passed, it was Saturday and Ryou woke up, the warmth of his lover next to him. He turned over and smiled when he saw his yami's sleeping form. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Of course he would never tell him that because Bakura never considered himself _cute_, handsome maybe but never cute.

The tired hikari grabbed his dressing gown and made his way to the kitchen. He made his usual cup of hot chocolate and sat at the table, sipping it happily. For once, everything was going great. He just preyed it would stay that way.

-------------------------------

Marik had grown bored. He practically spent the entire week moping around his apartment, having Malik yell at him about getting out and getting back to normal; but it would never be normal. Marik had convinced his yami that what had happened with Ryou meant nothing and that he wanted to be with him. He had lied. The Egyptian was changing, he used to be kind, gentle and friendly, but now he was growing bitter and selfish. What it was that scared him was that he liked it!

He wanted Ryou for himself. He wanted to tare him and Bakura apart so he could have him. He thought of Ryou like a piece of meat, he had lost all sense of the boy's emotions and almost pitied the fact he didn't know.

_He will be mine._ His thoughts swam through his evil mind. _And I believe I have a way to do it._ He laughed to himself as he thought his devious plan through.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay this chapter turned out pretty lame and I'm starting to find it difficult to keep this up so this story will end either next chapter or the chapter after. Plus, I'm going to have a break because I've been writing these up really fast and I was sad enough to write out two chapters today so… next chapter will be up… I dunno lmao**


	8. Ashes To Ashes

**Ashes To Ashes**

**Author's Notes: THE LAST CHAPTER! WoOoOoOoOo! (Make sure to read bottom A/N)**

------------------------------

It was a perfect evening as the sky turned a fruity orange. It shone through the windows as the two teens snuggled on the sofa. Ryou laid his head on his yami's lap as they watched their favourite movie. Bakura stroked the soft, white hair of his hikari and was focusing more on his love than the TV. Ryou's eyelids began to feel heavy as he fell into a light sleep; he buried his head into his yami's legs before finally dozing off. Once he realised it, Bakura smiled and moved his light's hair back so his cheek and neck were revealed. He was still wearing a turtleneck in order to cover up the mark, not wanting to give his love a constant reminder of what Marik had done, but Bakura was curious. He pulled the material away to reveal the red marks on the pale skin. He examined them, noticing that they were very dark so would take a long time to go. Also, one looked as though it had been bleeding. What had Marik done to his little angel? It didn't bare thinking about. He knew, even though Ryou hadn't said. But he also knew Ryou was sorry and would take it all back if he could.

He poked the soft cheek lightly and watched as his light's brow creased and he wriggled about. Poking it again, he watched as his light curled into a ball, giving a groan of annoyance. He chuckled silently to himself and moved his hand to Ryou's waist, giving him a poke in the side. Ryou yelped as his eyes snapped open. He grabbed his sides to stop any more poking.

"Bakura!" He complained, "You know I'm ticklish there." The yami smirked playfully as he looked down at his light.

"Oh, are you now?" He mused. Without warning he grabbed onto Ryou's sides and tickled him mercilessly. The hikari closed his eyes tight as he let out a fit of giggling.

"Bakura…no…st-stop! AGH!" He rolled off Bakura's lap and fell flat on the floor. "Ow." He mumbled into the carpet. He sat up with his hands over his face. Bakura heard as small sobs came from his light and he knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He moved his face closer to Ryou's, but suddenly found himself being tackled to the floor. Ryou straddled his stomach and held him down by his forearms as he beamed down at the fallen yami.

"Got you!" He laughed.

"Hm. Two can play at this game." And with that he grabbed Ryou's arm and swung him round so now he was pinning his light down. He smirked in triumph as Ryou struggled to break free but failed.

"No fair!" He laughed. "You're stronger than me!"

"And let's keep it that way." Bakura stated as he moved his head towards his lights. He kissed him lovingly on the lips before entering his tongue and receiving Ryou's. Both there eyes snapped open as the phone began to ring. With a groan Ryou pulled away and looked towards the door.

"Just leave it." Bakura commanded as he pushed Ryou's face back towards his. He began to kiss him again but it was broken within seconds as Ryou turned his head away again.

"It might be important." He began to scrabble his away out from under his yami and ran towards the phone, a seriously peeved look on his face. "Hello, Bakura residence." He stated in a chirpy voice.

"R-Ryou? _Sniff_ It's Marik." Ryou cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" He tried not to sound too annoyed.

"It's… Malik, he's left me sniff" Ryou blinked.

"Why?"

"He knows about us." Ryou's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? How the hell did he find out?" Ryou was literally screaming down the phone now, not trying to hide it from Bakura at all.

"I- I don't know. He just said he knew and…" There was a pause. "He hit me." Ryou didn't know what to say. "Ryou, please… I- I'm scared. He said I would regret it. I'm worried he'll come back!" His voice was shaky and cracked, like he had been crying. "I don't want to be alone." Ryou could take a hint. He really didn't want to go.

"Well… cant you get Yugi or someone to go over?" He couldn't think of much else.

"NO!" He jumped at the sudden outburst. "Ryou, you're the only one who knows, I can't go to anyone else." It was true. Although he hated to say it, Marik was his friend and as his friend he had to help him.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll be right over." After putting the phone down he stood in silence for a while.

He walked back into the living room to get his jacket. Bakura stood by the sofa, a questioning look on his face.

"It's Marik." He groaned. "Malik's left him and he says he doesn't want to be alone."

"Well, your not going to go over there, are you?" Running over to Ryou, he looked down at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry. He's my friend I can't just leave him." He looked down; he couldn't cope when his yami was like this. "But I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Promise?" Bakura asked like a small child. Ryou gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I promise." He made his way to the door and looked back, Bakura's head was bowed and his eyes began to glisten. "Bakura…" He looked up and his hikari's loving face was in front of his. Ryou put a hand behind his yami's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

He left Bakura stood alone and exited the house.

The light was fading outside and there was a sudden downpour of rain. Ryou ran, pulling his hood up to try and keep dry, but the rain soon seeped through the thin material and soaked him through.

When he arrived outside Mark's house, he banged on the door, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. He stood at the door huddled, growing incredibly impatient. The door opened slowly and Marik peered round.

"Thank Ra you're here!" He cried out and pulled Ryou in by his arm.

-----------------------------

**Author's Notes: ok so maybe it's the first part of the last chapter. It just seemed like a good point to stop and leave you lovely readers in suspense so that was a very short chapter. More like chapter 8.A… so when I'm in the mood to get to the next bit il type it up ASAP. Would have written it now but I've got to be in the right mood to do that so… sorry. REVIEW!**


	9. Dust To Dust

**Dust To Dust**

**Author's Notes: Like I said on the last chapter, I decided to split the last chapter to make this longer and because it was a good place to end that chapter so the last chapters are going to be short so… here's chapter 9**

-----------------------------------

Ryou was shivering violently as he stood in the entrance to Marik's house. His clothes were soaked through and even the slightest breeze sent another shiver down his spine.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked you to come over if I knew it would rain!" Marik's face was blotched and his eye's were bloodshot, signs that he had been crying. After steadying his shivers, Ryou followed Marik to his bedroom. He found it slightly suspicious when he had a perfectly good living room, but then again Ryou preferred to be in his room when he was upset. He sat on the bed next to Marik who was looking at the ground.

"So… What exactly happened?" Ryou wasn't actually sure what he could do but wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

"Well…" Marik's voice croaked. Ryou waited for an answer but never got one. Marik shook his head and sighed. "I don't know." He raised his head and looked into Ryou's eyes. "It all happened so fast. I was just in here when Malik came in and told me he knew. Then…" He placed his hand on his cheek. "He… just… hit me." Ryou moved the hand away and saw that his face did look a bit red, but not too bad.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Marik looked away. The two teens sat in silence. Ryou quickly looked over at the clock next to the bed. 7.30pm, it would be dark soon and Ryou didn't fancy being out at night, but he could stay a little longer until Marik was feeling better.

"It just feels so strange." Jumping slightly, Ryou looked back at the Egyptian. "It's just… me and Malik have been together for years, and now he's gone and it feels so empty here." He didn't look up. Ryou had a strange feel about this whole situation but Marik wouldn't lie about something like this, he was his friend. "But… at- at least I still have you." His eyes were now fixated on Ryou as he backed away slightly, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Marik… You know I can't. I'm with Bakura now." He watched as a look of bitterness fell over the other's features but they quickly faded as he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right! I don't know what I was thinking!" He stood up and made his way to the door. "You want a drink?" Ryou was taken aback. Why was he acting so oddly?

"Um… I really shouldn't I need to be heading back…" He watched as Marik pulled a disappointed face.

"Please." He stated simply. "Ryou, you don't have to stay much longer, just have one drink. Come on!" With a sigh, the silver haired teen stood up.

"Ok, just one."

-----------------------------------

Bakura paced the floor of the living room. Why was he so stressed out? He knew Ryou wouldn't do anything. It was getting late and Ryou would have to walk home in the dark; and with him being the sensitive person he was, he would be a target. That was it, decision made. Besides, he had many reasons to go over. It was raining for instance and Ryou hadn't taken an umbrella. The yami made his way to the front door, grabbed an umbrella from the cupboard and pulled on his black trench coat. Looking around, he checked he didn't need anything else. Once he was sure, he opened the front door and locked it behind him as he left.

-----------------------------------

The two hikaris were sat on the bed, drinking from there bottles of beer. Although Ryou had said he would only drink one, Marik had convinced him other wise and he was now quite tipsy. The Egyptian on the other hand was fairly sober, he had made it appear as though he had drank as much a Ryou, but had _really_ been refilling his bottle with water. His plan was coming together as he stared lustfully at the pale hikari. Ryou was struggling to keep his balance as he sat on the bed and kept giggling for no good reason. Time for Marik to make his move.

"You know Ryou, I have always found you rather attractive." He mused, receiving an embarrassed giggle from the other. "In fact, you're irresistible." He began to lean towards Ryou, crawling towards him on all fours until there faces were mere inches away. Smiling seductively, he placed a hand on Ryou's stomach. "Ryou! You're shivering." He said in a gentle voice. His fingers crept under the tight material and ran up the smooth skin underneath. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, shall we?" He sat on the teen's legs and began pulling the sweater off his chest and over his head. His eyes narrowed as he saw a new mark on the pale neck, one that had not been made by him. "He's been touching you." He said in disgust. "Well…" He moved his head towards the supple neck. "I'll take care of this." He planted his mouth where the new mark was and began to suck on the skin. Ryou moaned as the warm tongue ran over his skin and the teeth nipped at it hungrily. He put his hands on Marik's shoulders and tried to push away.

"Marik… no…" But it was no use. In his drunken state, he didn't have the strength, or the will power to make the teen stop. Marik's lips continued to caress the skin, making more moans erupt from his love. He ran his fingers over the chest, stroking the already hardened nubs. He removed his lips from Ryou's neck and smirked before forcing him into a kiss. His hand wrapped around the other's neck as he plunged into the gawping mouth, his tongue massaging Ryou's. A gasp forced its way out of Ryou's lungs as he felt a hand slide down his pants. He couldn't take it, every touch, every smell, every feeling he got just added to the strain in his pants; he needed to release. Marik undid the jeans effortlessly and stroked the new skin that was revealed. Sliding one hand down either side of Ryou's small waste, he slid the clothing off and began to remove the boy's boxers. He looked at Ryou as he gasped for air, he kept wriggling about and trying to get away, but it was useless. With Marik on top of him and his mind blurred with alcohol. He couldn't get away he was trapped. The Egyptian moved his head down and clasped his lips around Ryou's arousal, listening with pleasure as he whimpered at the touch. But no matter how much he whimpered or pleaded, Marik was going to make him his own. Ryou just hoped he could get through this without Bakura finding out.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Okay so another good place to leave you in suspense… sort of. Plus, 10 chapters are a much rounder number that 9 so next chapter WILL, I repeat WILL, be the last! But don't worry I'm working on another story so keep your eyes open! REVIEW!**


	10. Dead End

**Dead End**

**Author's Notes: The last chapter… and I promise you're not going to like it… so here it is…**

------------------------------------

Bakura walked along the darkened street. He glared as groups of people walked past, laughing and shouting on their way to a club or some other place they could get drunk. The old tomb robber found it pitiful. Not that he didn't enjoy a drink, but these modern day humans were so pathetic; going out and getting drunk, knowing that they would have no control over themselves. He snarled as a group of teens walked past, giving him odd looks. He just wanted to get to Marik's and back as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------

Ryou was losing it. He wanted so bad to leave, but his body had a mind of its own. He wrapped arms around Marik's neck as the Egyptian's tongue searched his mouth, massaging the limp tongue with his own. A loud moan erupted from his throat as a finger slid in and out of his entrance. He gasped for air, finding it hard to breath as Marik's lips constantly covered his. He lay on the bed with Marik over him, the other's hand wrapped around his neck. Ryou moaned again as a second finger was added and Marik began to position himself between his spread legs. His hands clung onto the bed sheet, his head thrown back. He couldn't bare it any longer. No matter how much he didn't want this, he needed Marik.

He felt as the Egyptian's lips locked onto his own to quiet the moans as he inserted his erect member into him. Ryou couldn't help but to push his tongue against the others. He felt as Marik hand ran over his torso, using the other to support himself. Their bodies moved in a synchronised rhythm as Marik moved in and out, breaking the kiss to let out a moan. Both hikari's hair was plastered to their faces as sweat seeped out of the skin. Ryou cried out as Marik pumped his new erection, both coming close to the climax.

----------------------------------------

Bakura stood outside the house and knocked on the door. No answer. He stood for a while and grew impatient. He rammed his fists into the door and still no answer. Before he rammed down the door, he tried the handle to find it unlocked. Embarrassed slightly, he stepped in a shut it behind him.

----------------------------------------

Marik cried out as he spilled into the other hikari, soon to be followed by Ryou. He landed on the pale boy and listened to the rapid heartbeat. Ryou struggled to sit up, still wanting to get away as soon as he could. Before he could get off the bed, Marik had gotten up and was sat on his lap. He pulled Ryou in by the neck and kissed him deeply. The albino could see now what was happening, Marik wasn't going to let him leave, he has set this whole thing up. He had realised earlier but his mind was too clouded with the events. The alcohol still flowed through his veins as he felt Marik sucking on his neck. His eyes widened as he stared at the door, his blurred vision couldn't stop him from recognizing who the figure was.

"No." He breathed.

"No?" Marik saw Ryou's face and looked round to see Bakura stood in the doorway, his face expressionless as he stared at the two. Marik just chuckled to himself and held Ryou against his chest. A smirk played over his lips as he glared at the intruder.

Bakura stood in the door, not sure what to make of the scene. He watched as Ryou's tired face stared at him, his eyes glazed as the colour faded. A horrible feeling hit his gut as Marik possessively wrapped an arm around his hikari, his other hand stroking the hair. Tears brimmed his eyes. He felt weak but stood his ground.

"Kura... I-." Ryou's voice broke the silence. To Bakura, it looked like he was trying to pull away from Marik, but his body still began to fill with rage. He turned away and walked along the hall without a word.

"BAKURA!" Ryou managed to get out of Marik's grasp and tumble off the bed. He stood up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, pulling them on.

"Forget him Ryou." Marik's voice was lustful as he stared at the now half naked boy. "Now come back to bed, the night is still young." He licked his lips. Ryou was blind with fury, his fists clenched as he faces the Egyptian.

"FUCK YOU MARIK!" His voice sounded through the entire house. He began to shake as tears ran down his cheek and small sobs forced there way out. "You've ruined everything." His voice was calmer now, but in a bitter way. "I hate you." With that he ran from the room to catch Bakura.

"BAKURA!" He cried out as he saw his yami stood facing the door. He watched his back as he stood, not even acting like he'd heard Ryou. "Bakura, I- I don't know what happened." He couldn't think of what to say but the words spilled from his mouth, still under the influence of alcohol. "I swear, I didn't want it to happe-." He was cut as he cried out. He slammed against the wall, Bakura's hand clenched around his throat. His head was bowed do his bangs covered his eyes.

"You…made me… believe that you loved me." His voice shook with rage. Tears ran down Ryou's cheeks as he tried to speak, but his yami's hand made it difficult. "You betrayed me!" He shouted, raising his head to reveal blood shot eyes.

"B-Bakura… I-it was Marik." Ryou choked. "H-he tricked me…"

"SHUT UP!" The hikari shook violently. The hand tightened around his throat, making his try to gasp for air. His feeble hands tried to loosen Bakura's, but had no affect. He screamed as he was thrown against a wall. His body landed in a pile on the floor. His fingers lightly touched his throat as he panted. Bakura glared down at him, a look of pure hatred on his face. Ryou's tear stained face stared up pleadingly, but he lowered his gaze realising just how hopeless this was.

Bakura turned to the door. He opened it slowly and peered down at his hikari from the corner of his eye.

"You're dead to me." He muttered and only heard Ryou begin to sob before slamming the door behind him. The broken hikari lay on the floor, blood dripped from his head where it had hit the wall. He cried out in misery as the tears continued to fall. He laid his head on the floor and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

The End.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: so there it is. I told you it wouldn't be a happy ending and you will probably all hate me for this ending but happy endings aren't real endings in my opinion. Please review for the last time and please read my new story: Yami No Koi (also RyouxBakura).**


End file.
